Once Upon a Summer's Dream
by September Sorrows
Summary: One year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. Three-hundred-sixty-five days. Five-hundred-twenty-five-thousand, six-hundred minutes. A million moments. Who knows? Maybe love does always find a way. Bittersweet one-shots. Percy/Annabeth.
1. A Picture of our Past

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! So, this is my first story since my restart, and I hope you like it. It's going to be a series of one-shots, focusing on Percy and Annabeth—from their friendship to their relationship, and everything in between. If there's a particular song that inspired me to write a chapter, I'll tell you what it is, and I recommend listening to them

Inspiration for chapters tends to strike me at random times, so expect a big variety of types of oneshots.

The time period for this particular chapter is pre-The Last Olympian, but Annabeth is living in New York. Just to clear that up. :)

Lastly, I'd like to recognize my amazing beta, Kioko. Thank you so much!

So, I now present: _Once Upon a Summer's Dream_

**Suggested Song: **_Inevitable _by Anberlin

* * *

**A Picture of our Past**

She sits upon the grass, not crying, not smiling, no emotion shown on her face. In her hands is a picture of a raven-haired boy, smiling. His grin tended to tilt higher on the left side, and his eyes sparkled. The girl who sits upon the grass is also in the picture—her arm around the boy, as his was around her. In the photograph, she was smiling, allowing her near-perfect teeth to show. Now, her smile plays upon her lips again. She remembers clearly the day the picture had been taken.

_"No, Seaweed Brain, it'll work better if we have Beckendorf on defense," she had said._

_"But if we put him on offense, maybe he'll scare the defenders."_

_"I'm pretty sure your stupidity is enough to scare them away."_

_"Ha-ha. Very funny."_

_She had smiled. "I know."_

_"Fine, Wise Girl. I'll let you have your way this time. But when Cabin Six loses its flag to the Ares kids, don't blame me."_

_"I won't. We won't lose the flag."_

She remembers the flicker of a smile that played upon his face. She recalls wondering why he was grinning in the middle of an argument, but also she calls to mind the warm feeling it had given her.

_"Hey, I have a question," he had said, as if this was a new concept._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What happens if I get the flag?"_

_"Then I guess Athena will be against Poseidon for the next Capture the Flag."_

_He had considered this, a pensive look on his face. It was a rarity to see him this engulfed in deep thought._

_"Then I guess I don't want to get the flag this time."_

_It had taken her a moment to realize that he was saying he didn't want to be against her. _

She smiles at the memory.

_"Hey, Wise Girl?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I think they're trying to get a picture…" he had said, pointing to a familiar dark-haired Aphrodite girl._

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

_"Oh, c'mon, Wise Girl. Just smile and act like you're not envisioning the twenty ways to separate my head from my body."_

_"I'm up to twenty-two now, thank you."_

The camera had _click_ed, and the moment was captured. In truth, at the time, all the girl had been thinking of was his arm around her shoulder and how very…natural it had felt. She thinks back to all the times they'd spent together, including the Capture the Flag game they really had won with her strategy. She thinks back to the end-of-summer campfire, where he had sat right next to her. For most, it would not be a romantic story. No hand-holding, hugging, or kissing—just them, enjoying their last night together for the following nine months.

She wonders if he holds these memories as dearly as she does. Does he remember all those days spent together, with conversations she always took to heart? Does he recall all those laughs they'd shared? Or is it just her who remembers the feeling of wanting to strangle each other, quickly replaced by one of longing to scoot just a little closer?

A petal falls from the tree under which she sits. It positions itself softly atop her head. She shakes her golden curls and watches the small petal fall the last little distance to the warm, green grass. It settles itself upon the dewed blades. Reaching out her fingertips, the girl brushes the small petal with a loving touch not common to her.

She thinks of the boy as a gift—a blessing in a world of hate. A flower in a world of weeds. Her heart misses him more dearly than she thought possible, and she wants for nothing more than for him to be there again, just so she can remind herself that somewhere, something made sense.

But did he truly make sense to her? No, not really. Yet, that was okay—it made life interesting.

The girl lies back upon the damp grass, allowing herself to grow wet. She is still not crying. She isn't sad—these memories are sweet ones to her. Yet, she is missing something. She cannot place her finger on top of what it is, so she gets up and walks into her white house. The picture she'd been holding is left out in the open. Left there to forget and to be forgotten.

Days pass, and the girl still feels indescribable. By the time the weekend comes around, rain has begun to fall again. She doesn't mind. Rain seems to fit her mood—not sad, happy, or angry, but nostalgic.

She allows her hair to become soaked, along with her clothes and shoes. Still, she does not cry. She is strong, and she is not sad. She is waiting for someone to be there for her. She is waiting to be there for someone. What she wants most, at the moment, is that mutual need.

The grass is wet, so she does not want to sit upon it like she did those few days ago. She leans against the tree's trunk instead, fatigued by her too-simple, too-complicated life. As a petal had fallen then, a flower falls now. The April floods of rain seem so harsh, but she knows that these sweet flowers need them. Perhaps the tree had bloomed too soon. But she knows that the tree is one who is strong and will persevere through the rains.

The past eight months have been hard. Since August, she has not seen him once and she misses his presence. They have been apart ever since camp let out, despite her living in New York for the first time since they met. She knows their friendship will survive the hard times, as the flowers survive the hard rains of April, but still she wishes it would hurry up and heal.

Pink and soft, the flower is now resting in her palm. She had reached out her hand to catch it—not wanting to see something so sweet fall to the harsh ground, just to be trampled and forgotten.

"I think you're missing something," a male voice makes the girl's head snap up.

His ashen hair is messy, and he looks run-down and tired. The year has not treated him well. He looks as if he's at death's door—until you see his smile and that twinkle in his eyes. They completely turn his appearance upside down. He suddenly looks again like that boyish son of Poseidon who would not stop occupying her mind for the last…well, she doesn't remember the last time he wasn't on her mind.

"…Percy?"

He chuckles.

"Yeah." He steps forward, handing her a piece of paper, folded into a tiny little square. "Here…I thought you might be missing it."

She unfolds the paper, smiling all the while. It is a picture of two thirteen-year-old kids, arms around each other, grinning at the camera. The colors are faded and there is obvious water damage, but the memory is still intact—both on the glossy paper and in their hearts.

"Is this…?"

"I found it the other day. It was sitting on my fire escape."

His apartment is a good ten miles from her house, but somehow, the photo she'd been holding last weekend is in her hands yet again—hardened by weather and softened by love.

He takes one step closer, taking the flower from her hand. She realizes that it is missing a single petal. Somehow, she knows it's the petal she'd seen last time she'd sat under the tree.

She watches him put the flower into her hair, off to the side.

"Percy…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

He gets a pensive look on his face, and he seems as confused as she feels. "I don't really know."

She smiles. "Okay."

For some reason, she doesn't really care. All that matters is that's he's here, and so is she.

Percy puts his arm around her shoulder, duplicating the pose in the picture, except for this time, it's not a pose. She is shorter than he is now, so she has to settle for putting her arm around his waist—not that she minds.

Annabeth does not know how long they stand there, and it truly does not matter. All that matters is that they're together, and for once, they're not worried. Sure, she wants to ask why they hadn't talked in so long. Sure, he had the odd, sudden urge to be closer to her—maybe just to close that distance between their lips. They both resist.

She does because she knows in the end, it will not matter; all that is important is that he wants to be near her, too.

He does because he does not know yet why he feels this way, and he knows it's not time yet—he is content with their arms around each other, supporting one another.

The rain still pours, but she can see a glimmer of sunlight on the horizon—a little bit of hope that she knows will pull through. Because that's all you need, just the smallest bit of hope.

And a memory to hold dearly.


	2. Forever and Beyond

**A/N: **Hey, guys. I've been having major writer's block lately, so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks again to believeinthegods and Kioko for looking over my story!

The song doesn't have much to do with the chapter, but it's really pretty and I listened to it while writing. =) So…

Song: _More_ by Tyrone Wells

* * *

**Forever and Beyond**

Laughing, the couple walks along the sand of a beach. What an interesting word that is—couple. What exactly does that mean? A couple of friends, a couple of people, a couple of confused teenagers, a _couple-_couple_._ They are all of these.

Their hands are entwined in each other, as is the position they seem to revert to by nature these days. In her right hand, the girl holds onto a pair of flip-flops, soaking wet. They had walked, ankle-deep, into the water, allowing the sea to lap at their feet. In his left hand, he holds a pair of sneakers, perfectly dry. Of course.

"Percy?" She breaks the silence. She's never been one for being alone with her thoughts.

He, however, has to be broken out of his reverie. "Mm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

The silence crawls back. She drops her question, letting her head to drop as well, onto his shoulder. She smiles.

"Annabeth?"

She looks up to meet his eye. He still isn't all that much taller than her—only a few inches. His face has aged over the last few months, but he still has boyish features—slightly rounded nose, untamable hair.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."  
Annabeth cocks her head. "But you said my name."

"Yes. I did."  
"What were you going to say?"

"That was all."

"My name?" She doesn't quite understand what he means.

"Yep."

"Um…why?"

He blushes a little bit. That tends to happen when Annabeth is around. "I don't know. I just love your name. I like saying it."

"Oh." The word is barely audible when it comes out of Annabeth's mouth. She sets her head on his shoulder again. "Okay."

A few minutes pass. She sighs.

"Percy."

"Mm?"

"That's all."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Only a little."

"Okay. I'm okay with that."

The night is simple, with no tension, no wondering, no confusion. Just _them._

"I was thinking about you."

"What?"

"Earlier. You asked me what I was thinking about."

"Oh." She had forgotten about her question.

"Um…yeah. So, to answer your question, I was thinking about you. Us. And how happy I am to know that you're here. I've known you for four years now, and I've never trusted someone more. I'm…well…I'm thankful, Wise Girl."

There is a silence.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain." Her response is slightly pained, as if he was being melodramatic.

That is _so_ not the reaction he had been expecting.

"What?" he asks, a little put-out. He had just basically spilled his heart out to the girl of his dreams, and now she is acting as if he's a complete dunder-head.

She starts laughing.

"What?" His confusion is growing.

"It's just…" She composes herself and stops laughing. "Nothing. That was sweet. Thank you. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Oh. Okay." They keep walking. He has a hard time covering his disappointment.

"So, um…what are _you_ thinking about, Annabeth?"

Silence.

"Annabeth?"

She smiles, and wraps her arm around his waist. He doesn't think she's going to answer, so he drapes his arm over her shoulder and walks in step with her. The sun has begun to set, and their footprints snake along the shoreline for what seems like forever and beyond.

The couple—whether they are a couple of friends, a couple of people, a couple of confused teenagers, or a _couple_-couple, keeps walking as she says, "I was just wondering when you got to be so dang perfect."


	3. The Weather of Wishes

**A/N:** In particular this time, I'd like to thank Kioko and believeinthegods for their immense help—this one took a lot more editing than usual. I hope it paid off!

By the way, I completely and totally disregarded everything that was actually in the books when they were fourteen. Please note that Grover is away searching for Pan in this particular fic. =)

This turned out very different than how I imagined it, but I rather like it. Hope you enjoy this one-shot!

Song: _Seasons of_ _Love_ by Original Broadway Cast of RENT

* * *

**The Weather of Wishes**

_Winter_

Percy Jackson, youngest son of Poseidon, stared out his fifth-story New York apartment window at midnight. It was chilly, but he didn't care. He opened the window anyway.

January first—an end to one year and a beginning to another.

Was he happy? Sure, you could say that. You could also say that he was confused. If you wanted, you could also say that trees are made of spaghetti. It's all a matter of opinion and views.

To himself, Percy wished he had someone to ring in the New Year with. Sure, he had his mom, but that couldn't be any more different. Besides, she was off celebrating with Paul.

With a fair amount of fatigue, he scrounged up a piece of paper to write on. In scrawled handwriting (he'd never gotten around to making it…you know…legible), he wrote down his wish for the year. He folded the piece of paper and put it in a drawer of his desk—the one he kept his favorite pictures in. The one he almost never opened. He was certain each time he opened it that he would find something more exciting than a bunch of old pieces of paper.

But, alas, he never did. All that drawer held were discarded memories. Percy could not see what was exciting about days passed.

_I wish those memories didn't feel like I imagined them._

_*****_

Annabeth Chase, barely-younger than Percy daughter of Athena, flopped onto her gray comforter. The wind bit at her from the wide-open window, but she left it ajar.

The alarm clock on her nightstand went off, signifying the arrival of midnight. January First had finally come. A new year.

She wasn't exactly what she would call elated with the arrival of the second half of her last year of middle school. No one was there to celebrate with her the arrival of this new assurance of stress.

Downstairs, she could hear the madness of her "family." Her dad, her stepmom, her two stepbrothers—could she really call them her family? Apparently so. She was living with them. But she didn't feel at home.

With an inward sigh, Annabeth dragged herself out of her bed. It was a little tradition of hers to write down her wish for the year on a piece of paper, stick it in a balloon, and let it fly out her window.

Instead of the usual gray, she had selected a green balloon this year (call it a coincidence, if you will). Sealing it with a tight knot, Annabeth released her balloon out the window and watched it dance away on the breeze.

_I wish this balloon wasn't flying away from me, like everything else green._

* * *

_Spring_

"Hey, nice game, man!" Dallas Standen, completely mortal boy, held up his hand for Percy to high-five. They were sweaty and gross from the game of basketball they'd been playing.

"Mhmm. Yeah," Percy said. His high-five was half-hearted, but his somewhat-shallow best (mortal) friend didn't particularly notice. He was nice and all, but Percy missed Grover. And Annabeth. But mostly Grover, right? Right…kind of.

Spring break was quickly approaching, as was the end of Percy's middle school experience—gods, was that a cause for celebration.

One more week of pure torture, then he'd be free for nine glorious days. Today was March 17th. Saint Patrick's Day. His school celebrated the holiday full-force, what with their school color being green.

The year had been rough, full of failing grades, confusion, longing, all that blah blah blah emotional crap that Percy couldn't stand.

Camp was so close, but sometimes it felt like it may as well be on the other side of the world. He couldn't wait to get back. And, yes. He'll admit it. He wanted to see Annabeth just as much.

The distance between them wasn't quite 3,000 miles. It wasn't quite the whole word. But to Percy, it was close enough.

Could you wish on a fake four-leaf clover? The kind they string around the school for the holiday of green? Percy didn't know, but he tried.

_I wish "far away" wasn't so dang far away._

_*****_

"Oh my gosh! A week of no school. Can you even contain your excitement?" Naomi Constance bubbled as she walked up to Annabeth.

Annabeth gave little effort into her laugh and smile.

"Hey, I mean, I knew you love school and all, but you can't seriously be sad that it's spring break, can you?"

"I guess not."

"Good. 'Cause we've got some major hanging out to do."

Annabeth smiled. Although she and Naomi had their differences, she was glad they had their friendship. Sometimes, when she was with Naomi, she got to be a normal teenage girl—concerned with frivolous things.

But even when she was happy to be careless, Annabeth still thought about camp. She missed the nightly campfires and sing-a-longs. Everyone there was like family. Which, technically they were. Except for the fact that Annabeth actually loved this family. With Thalia (even if she wasn't at camp), Grover, Chiron, and, yes, the Seaweed Brain, she was perfectly content at camp. No matter how insanely stressful it could be.

She turned the corner onto her street, as Naomi walked the opposite way. Annabeth had never been much of one for wishing, but she had found herself taking every chance she got this year. Now, she bent down to pick up a flower—one of those obnoxious weeds that children blew the petals off of.

Over and over, she repeated her wish in her head. Maybe, for once, it would come true.

_I wish I could stop wishing and just know what I wanted._

* * *

_Summer_

Sitting on the shores of Camp Half-Blood, Percy pondered his life. Well, at least, that's what he meant to be doing. In truth, he ended up sitting at the edge of the water, allowing it to tentatively skim against his feet. His mind was all but blank—unthinking.

From sweat in the arena to ice cream in the pavilion, Percy loved every moment of camp. And yet, he still had that sliver of loneliness that just would not leave him. It held on for all its worth.

All his friends were there, surrounding him at almost every moment of the day. But there was something missing, as if his life was a puzzle with just that one stupid middle piece that was lost under a couch somewhere, and only found when the puzzle had been dismantled, thinking it would never be complete.

Okay, maybe that piece wasn't so stupid. Maybe it was actually really smart, nice, funny, impressive, and even a little cute. Okay, a lot cute. Okay, seriously beautiful happened to be the words that popped into Percy's brain.

But even if the piece was amazing and gorgeous (_and as near to perfect as you can get,_ Percy thought), it was still missing. Or, at the moment, it just refused to fit into the spot provided.

He had been sitting on that beach now past dinner, well into the night. The last glimmers of color were fading in the sky. He dragged himself from the ground to head back to the cabins. Sorry, harpies. No sea snack for you tonight.

Percy turned one last time to look into the night sky. A single star shone in the deep blue sea of air.

_I wish the perfect fit would actually fit perfectly._

_*****_

The Fourth of July fireworks were, as always, a masterpiece. The Hephaestus cabin had outdone themselves once again.

But the true wonder of the night was not the jaw-dropping colors in the sky. She sat next to the Seaweed Brain, as if her thoughts on him were not complicated. As if they were the same little kids they'd been two years ago. In some ways, they were. In others, they couldn't have changed more.

They still laughed together, thought the same jokes were funny. He still kicked her sorry butt at sword fighting; whereas he ate her dust in pretty much every single other camp event.

Yet, when they talked, there was something else there—a little spark of something new. Annabeth tried not to care. She tried to ignore it. And so far, it had been working pretty well for her. But when it was silent like this, and he was sitting so close, she couldn't keep her thoughts from straying to that feeling she'd pushed to the deepest recesses of her mind.

She turned to look at him. Somehow, he too managed to tear his eyes from the sky to look back. They shared a smile, and the moment passed. The two looked back at the fireworks.

"Make a wish, Wise Girl," Percy said, eyes reflecting the dazzling colors of the show.

_I wish two inches didn't feel like two miles._

* * *

_Autumn_

"Gods, school sucks!" Percy threw his pen against the wall. The non-lethal pen. He kept the lethal one in his pocket. _For emergencies only_, his mom said.

He tore open his drawer of pictures. Each and every one of them—worthless. Why had he bothered to keep them, anyway? He picked up the first one, ripped it. The next one—shredded in mere moments.

His rage subsided when he came to a candid photo of Grover, Annabeth, and himself. He and Annabeth were looking at what appeared to be detailed blueprints while Grover sat next to them, munching on a tin can. Percy remembered the day down to the last detail. The two demigods had been working on their chariot plans when Grover had come by. Soon, they had been just relaxing in the fields of Camp Half-Blood. Basically, this meant that Percy and Grover had been joking around like the teenage boys they were. Annabeth had been laughing.

_"Percy, you're kind of an idiot," she said through her small laughter._

_"Hey! What about Grover?"_

_"Yeah, Grover, you're kind of an idiot, too," she had said, turning back to Percy. "But you're a Seaweed Brain."_

_"But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain." He didn't seem to realize what he was saying._

_Annabeth glared at Percy and hit him in the shoulder. "True." Then she had smiled._

He tried to breathe, slowly, deeply. His anger was still churning inside, but the memory brought him from boil to simmer. He reached into his pocket and located Riptide. Uncapping it, Percy stared at the familiar blade, calming himself with the comfortable leather grip.

This didn't exactly classify as an emergency, but he needed something to keep him from further trashing his room. Not that the floor was visible to begin with.

Instead of destroying the rest of his pictures, he took the picture of Grover and Annabeth and set in on his desk. Maybe it would keep him from screaming the next time he was working on homework. Percy was starting to realize that days passed can be just what you need to make your present a better place.

He wished he had something to wish on—a new year, the first star in the sky, a four-leaf clover. But, hey. Who says you can't wish on a memory?

_I wish my best friends weren't my also best reasons to scream._

_*****_

Mid-October had finally come, and with it, Annabeth turned fifteen years old. She was fifty-seven days younger than him. Two months and six days.

Instead of celebrating like her friends had wanted to, Annabeth was out on her own. She had wanted to spend the day in her own way. And sometimes, whether she knew how that was yet or not, she just couldn't do that with bubbly, giggling girls all around her.

Annabeth had stepped into a bakery. She had allowed herself twenty dollars today, and she didn't have any clue what she was going to do with any of it.

But as soon as she saw the bakery, she knew exactly how to celebrate. Just what she needed to make her day special.

The bell on the door jingled as she stepped inside. A brown-haired girl, looking barely older than Annabeth, sat behind the counter, looking exceedingly bored. Annabeth selected her birthday treat and told the girl what she wanted. As the employee set her cupcake into the purple bag, she looked up at Annabeth.

"That'll be two dollars and forty-nine cents, please," she said.

Her eyes were piercing green, framed by thick glasses. Annabeth's breath stopped short.

"Hey…are you okay?" the girl asked her.

"Um, yeah…" Annabeth handed the girl money.

Now Annabeth sat upon the swing tied to a tree. The cupcake's blue icing was still pristine. She didn't have a candle, but that didn't matter to her. She'd make a wish anyway.

_I wish blue pastry wasn't my only way of celebrating you._

* * *

_December 31__st_

One year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. Three-hundred-sixty-five days. Five-hundred-twenty-five-thousand, six-hundred minutes. The sequence had come full circle once more.

Once again, the two teenagers celebrated New Years Eve, ringing in the new year, ready (or maybe not so) for whatever it held in store for them.

But something was different this year. It was as if, for once, all was in place.

She was standing in his arms, on the shores of Camp Half-Blood, staring at the dark sky, her watch signifying an end and a beginning.

"Happy New Year, Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Happy New Year," he said, looking down at her. For the first time, he felt truly, completely, irrevocably…

Content.

"Happy New Year, Percy." It was but a breath in the wind, swept away. But he heard it. And he took his cue.

"I missed you, Annabeth."

One year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. Three-hundred-sixty-five days. Five-hundred-twenty-five-thousand, six-hundred minutes. And yet…this was the only moment that mattered. And, for them, it would last forever.


	4. Forced

**A/N:** This one took much longer. I apologize. Inspiration escapes me at time.

Inspiration came from a dance routine choreographed by _So You Think You Can Dance_ team members, Tabitha and Napoleon.

Sorry for using a well-known song. I know I usually don't, but I just had to. =)

Thanks again to Kioko and believeinthegods for their beta work! Couldn't have done it without you two.

Anyways, please enjoy~! Reviews are always appreciated.

**Song:** _Love Lockdown _by Kanye West

* * *

**Forced**

It's as if they're thrown together by complete chance—almost as if she has picked his name out of a hat.

"Pick a name, sweetie," they say.

She reaches into the grubby cap. _Percy Jackson._ Who in Hades is that?

"Ah, yes, Son of Poseidon. Enjoy your life, Annabeth Chase! Here is your partner."

Then they're latched together by the ankles, the lock is turned. They have the key, but they hesitate to use it.

Of course, that never really happened. But it may as well have.

They journey together to the deepest pits of Tartarus, and it feels as though their invisible chain draws them together, bites at their ankles—rubbing them raw and irritating the Hades out of them. They're both unhappy with the pairing, to say the least. Even if she did want a quest, she was starting to doubt wanting one _this_ much. But she seems to have ten times his smarts. Twenty times his temper. She doesn't even try to make nice. For some reason, the key seems to taunt her. But it doesn't tempt.

The two save Grover from matrimony (and the following consumption), and the chain is still there. They've nearly forgotten their partnership wasn't their own choice. Now they seem to be at least mildly friendly towards each other, facing dangers together and being scared out of their skins every moment of it. But somehow having the other there, a friend in a world of enemies, is a small comfort. And a welcome one.

The chain is strained when she is taken from him. Strained, but never broken. With each step closer to her he takes, they feel more whole. All the while he remembers why he's doing what he's doing. He's traveling across the entire _country_ for _her_, because she deserves it. She deserves to have her prince in shining armor; whether she wants him or not, and whether he knows it's him or not. And suddenly, their chain is stronger than ever, and they're on Olympus, enjoying a dance — relishing the fact that they're together again, even if they still don't quite _see_ each other.

Before they know it, they're stomped on by many, and they're weak. Rust seems to cover every rung of the precious metal. Luke, Rachel, Kronos, Athena, and even themselves—they're all causing a painful breakaway. It's as if they're escaping a prison they didn't know they were in. She kisses him, and the bond is strengthened. He is sent to Calypso's island, and the links are weakened. The strength fluctuates, and when she leaves him standing alone on Half-Blood Hill, they all but snap.

Their connection is growing stronger by the moment, though, as soon as he comes back, partially exploded, and Beckendorf is gone. It's a sad day, but it has to be. So she takes the moment to be glad that she still has him. He takes a dip in the River Styx, and that seems to mostly reinforce their bond as much as it makes him mostly invulnerable. He finally owns up to his feelings, but in the chaos, the moment is lost. _Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?_ But she must have seen his desperate cry for her, because she doesn't abandon him. Not even when she sees Luke. By practically killing herself for Percy, she seems to fortify their link.

By the time they've settled their problems for the moment, they've all but forgotten the key. When they share a kiss underwater, they're basically feeding it to the fish. That's how they see it, at least.

Maybe they were forced into partnership. But they weren't forced into love. They chose that for themselves.

And somehow, they know they won't need to unlock their chains ever again. In fact, they never really did.


	5. Hallmark Moment

**A/N:** This is a one-shot of the couple's first year of holidays. I wrote it, like, forever ago.

Thanks to believeinthegods for her beta work. =)

Please enjoy!

**Song:** _One More for Love _by Five for Fighting

* * *

**Hallmark Moment**

_New Years_

The crowd of New Yorkers screams as January first rolls around again, and lights explode everywhere. They are still in that awkward stage of a relationship—where they both want to be closer, but are both too shy to say anything. It's kind of awkward, but now that the two look back on those times, they also have a kind of sweetness to them.

"Hey, um, Annabeth?" he says, scratching the back of his head. Everyone on the screen is kissing, enjoying the first moments of the New Year.

"Yeah, Percy?" she answers, looking up at him. Well, as much as she can when he is only an inch taller than she.

"I was just wondering…could I maybe…hold your hand?"

She smiles.

"Yeah."

_Valentine's Day_

She opens her door. It's Sunday, and the lights of the city are still dim. She's finally living in New York, but her habits are the same. She still wakes up early to read the paper.

Today, she opens her door and nearly steps on the dozen roses on her step.

_Wise Girl,_

_Happy Valentines Day. I know we have plans for later, but I wanted to make sure you woke up to a nice surprise._

He doesn't have to sign the card. She knows who it's from.

Because she knows him.

And he forgot the apostrophe in Valentine's.

Plus she can see him turning the corner at a fast sprint. He never was much of a morning person.

_St. Patrick's Day_

"Is it just me, or is this holiday a little pointless?" Annabeth asks as the couple walks through the mall. He finishes off his blue candy before answering her.

"Yeah. It kind of is."

"Okay, good. I'm not going insane?"

"I thought we established that we're both _already_ insane."

"…Good point."

"I do like all the green, though."

She glances at him, seeing him smiling at the color covering the walls, reflecting in his eyes. She decides then that maybe, just maybe, St. Patrick's Day isn't _so_ pointless, after all.

_Easter_

He isn't particularly religious, but Annabeth's mortal family is, so the couple is headed to church.

"Gods, I hate suits," he says, squirming in the dressy ensemble.

"You're telling me. _You_ don't have to wear a _dress,_ Seaweed Brain," she snorts.

"But at least you look nice."

"What?" She sees a blush rise in his cheeks.

"Yeah, I look like an idiot. But you look…"

"Non-idiotic?"

"Yeah."

She realizes that this is as close as he's going to get to saying she's pretty. It's sweet.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. You're not too shabby yourself."

_Mother's Day_

"Happy Mother's Day, Ms. Jackson!" Annabeth says, walking into her boyfriend's apartment.

"Honey, call me Sally! And thank you."

Annabeth smiles. "I don't know. I'll never get used to that."

Percy chooses that moment to come stumbling into the room. "Hey, guys!"

His girlfriend comes over and smoothes down his hair. "Let me guess. You just rolled out of bed and threw something on when you heard me come in?"

"You know me too well."

He hands his mother a small gift and asks if there's anything she wants to do today. She says no. So he sits on the couch with his girlfriend.

Over the last few months, the couple had been getting closer, and they are starting to get past their awkward stage. It's hard for Sally to watch her baby boy put his arm around one of his best friends. She's always known Percy had something special with Annabeth. She is proud of her son, and she is so happy with his choice—she loves Annabeth. It still hurts to see her little boy not so little anymore.

But she realizes that she does want something. And she's getting it right now.

He's happy.

So she is, too.

_Father's Day_

"Happy Father's Day, Dad." Percy is talking to Poseidon, and it feels weird to call him Dad.

The two don't talk for very long, but it is a relatively pleasant meeting.

"Well, that went well," Percy says as he walks away with Annabeth.

"Yeah, it seemed like it did."

The silence isn't awkward or forced. Just natural. Pleasant, even.

"Happy Father's Day, Percy."

"Thanks."

Insert awkward pause here.

"Wait…what?"

She smiles.

"But…what?"

Annabeth can't help it. She stops walking and laughs.

"But…you don't mean…that's not possible…I mean…"

As much as she is enjoying this, she has _some_ mercy. "Gods, Percy. I know. I'm only kidding."

He looks like he's going to wet his pants. "Gods, Annabeth! _So_ not funny!"

"Not for you, anyway."

They hold hands. She says, quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear, "Seaweed Brain."

_Fourth of July_

The two sit on the beach. This is their sixth time going to the fireworks together, but the first as an actual couple.

"Is it just me, or are they better this year?" Annabeth says.

"I think so." Percy's eyes reflect the wild colors in the sky.

Annabeth leans back and lies on the sand. "They're beautiful, don't you think?"

"Mm." Percy turns towards her. "You too." Even though he is almost seventeen, he still blushes when he tells a girl she's pretty. Not that he says it a whole lot.

Annabeth knows her boyfriend is still a little shy when it comes to dating. For that matter, she is too. But she gathers her courage and kisses him on the cheek. "You know, I don't know that it's the _fireworks_ that are better this year."

_17__th__ Birthday_

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, Annabeth."

Her blue cupcake skills have improved considerably in the last year, but they split it just like they did twelve months ago.

"Wow. It's been a year since we 'saved the world,'" he says, the fact just now hitting him.

She nods. Secretly, she hopes he's thinking the same thing as she.

"Happy anniversary, Annabeth."

She turns her head towards him.

"Back at you," she says through a smile she's trying to hide.

She gives up and kisses him on the cheek. It tastes like blue icing.

_Halloween_

The masquerade dance at Percy's high school is well-decorated and well-attended. He, of course, takes Annabeth as his date.

"You know, that mask will never hide your Seaweed Brain."

They twirl on the dance floor. Well, it's actually more like stumbling. Neither of them is a great dancer.

"Ouch, Percy. There are toes in that shoe, you know."

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay."

Her gray eyes glitter behind her mask, and he knows that even if they're imbeciles on the dance floor, they're meant for each other.

_Thanksgiving_

They spend the holiday at Percy's mom's apartment. The invitation has been extended to Annabeth's family as well. For once, they accept.

The small dining room is crowded with Percy, Annabeth, Sally, Paul, Frederick, and Annabeth's stepfamily.

When they say grace before eating, each person at the table takes a moment to say what they are thankful for.

Later on in the evening, Annabeth's family leaves, but she decides to stay after to "help clean up."

The two stand out on the fire escape—as close as it gets to a balcony around there.

They don't say it, but they know. What they're the most thankful for is each other.

_Christmas_

Lights shine all around the house, illuminating each square inch of space.

"Percy, I thought you said Annabeth was coming over."

"I did, Mom!"

"Then where is she?"

"I dunno!"

Just then, the doorbell rings. Percy yanks open the door. Annabeth is standing there. She isn't dressed up or anything. Neither is Percy. They are just themselves, ready to celebrate the holiday together.

It's not that Annabeth doesn't have her _own_ family to celebrate with. It's that she feels like this _is_ her home. She loves this family of three. If you include her, though, it's four. But hey, she's just happy to be there.

"She's here, Mom!" Percy yells back as he closes the door behind Annabeth.

"Oh, good. I'll just be a few more minutes!" the shout comes from somewhere down the hall.

"She'll be half an hour," Percy says, already getting Annabeth a mug of hot chocolate.

The two situate themselves on the couch. It has been over a year, and they are now completely over being awkward. They're just…well, they're in love. Not that they say it a whole lot.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you know. I love you."

"Yeah, I know, Annabeth. But thanks. I love you, too."

They share a quick kiss. Nothing too impressive, but it's sweet anyway. They are just content to sit on his worn-out couch, watching the lights twinkle on the tree. His arm is around her, and her head leans against his shoulder.

In six days, it'll be a new year again.

They can only hope it will be as good as this one.


	6. Themed

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. I really appreciate it, and I just love seeing that people are actually reading it! Even if you haven't reviewed it, thanks for reading it. That means a lot to me. =)

I don't have any idea how I thought of the idea for this one. It was pretty random. Basically it takes all of the fanfiction themes and turned them into a little 50- to 100-word story.

Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated.

**Song: **_Falling for You_ by Colbie Caillat

* * *

**Themed**

_Crime_

They'd die for each other, they know. They _have_ killed for each other, if you count monsters. But sometimes love can be a crime—it steals your heart like no other, and then it's gone forever. But it's okay, because they can't think of anyone they'd rather give their life to.

_Humor_

Sometimes he hates when she laughs at him. But no matter how much she laughs, and no matter who it's directed at, her laugh is like that of an angel. Even if it hurts him to be made fun of, that sound makes it all worthwhile. So when he trips and she chuckles, he gets up and does his best to make her do so again.

_Tragedy_

They're sitting on the couch together, watching _Titanic,_ and they just can't understand. They can't understand why so many before them have wept at this story. It_ is_ sad, and they can't help but think of the other as the two in the movie are split by death, but they also remember their own losses. And they know—they've seen more tragedy than any movie can show. They can only hope they will not be torn apart by such rough hands. Death can't stop them.

_Fantasy_

She dreams of him one night. They're flying high—and she feels the wings of their pegasi beating beneath them. Wind rushes through their hair, and she smiles at his serene face. When he wakes her up, shifting in the bed, she looks down at her left hand, at the glittering ring. He is warm against her, and she remembers. She remembers that sometimes, life is better than the fantasy of dream land.

_Drama_

They're fighting, and she's yelling louder than she ever has. He knows her anger well, but he is still scared. He's never seen a brighter fire in her eyes. She is the most beautiful thing in his world. But sometimes, she is the most frightening thing he's ever seen. And he's faced Kronos himself.

_Mystery_

His emerald eyes are clouded in thought. She looks at him—he who stares off into space, he who dreams, he who knows, he who is oblivious. He who is hers. Though he _is_ a Seaweed Brain, sometimes he is still a mystery to her. She thinks maybe, just maybe, he always will be.

_Friendship_

They've been through about a million too many things together. It's pulled them apart and dragged them together. They're tired, and they're worn-out. But despite the pain, they've somehow found the time to fall for each other. And now they're more than friends—they're a couple. But, much the same, they're more than a couple—they're best friends.

_Sci-Fi_

She looks like she's going to cry when Vulcan is destroyed. He looks over at her when the characters on screen are kissing. She grips his hand during the action scenes, even though she's seen worse. And those were real-life. He is a bit jealous of the intelligent characters because he knows he can never be that smart. But even though she deserves someone with some intellect, she prefers someone with heart. She comments on Spock's eyebrows afterwards, and he wonders if he could pull the look off. Later on, she runs her delicate fingers along his brow, and he decides that maybe she's as happy with him as he is with her.

_Adventure_

They never know where they're going. When the world grows dim, she searches in the dark for his hand, and she takes it. Because when they're together, no matter how dark and dismal the world has become, everything seems a little brighter.

_Spiritual_

Christmas is supposed to be a day of celebrating the birth of someone greater than one could ever be. And gifts. Of course. Though they've both given up on believing in Santa, and they've never really gone to church on the day, they celebrate with much fervor. And though they love the boxes under the tree, snuggling up on the couch to the familiar lines of _A Christmas Story_ is the best gift they could hope for.

_Romance_

They're at Montauk, and candles are lit all around them. He decides against putting cheesy music on. She looks beautiful, and his breath catches in his throat when he sees her. His hair is unruly as usual, but to her, he's the sweetest sight in the world. After a walk on the beach, they settle on the couch. Sand covers their feet, no matter how they try to shake it off. Their lips meet, and she can feel him smiling into the kiss. When they pull apart, she looks into his deep green eyes. He smiles sweetly, then says, "Want to play Monopoly?" She grins mischievously. He says he won't rest until he wins. They're up all night.

_Angst_

She tells him she loves him. And he freaks. He freaks because he doesn't want her to love him. If she loves him, that means he could hurt her. He knows he's an idiot, and he's not ready to have that much responsibility. But it hurts more than anything he's ever felt before. He freaks because he loves her, too.

_Supernatural_

They both know that ghosts exist. They've seen them for themselves. And they're pretty scary—it's scary because they know that the ghosts used to be people. People like them. They can only hope that ghosts can remember. Because they can't bear the thought of forgetting each other.

_Hurt/Comfort_

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because I love you?" he says. His voice is suddenly quiet. She's taken aback. She's screamed at him so many times, but this time it's different. He's standing there, wanting her to understand the fact that he actually _wants _to go to college. It hurts him to see her there, not believing in him. She asks him why he suddenly has the urge to apply. And he bursts. He tells her why. And she says, "Oh." And suddenly, college is the best place in the world. Because they're both there. Together.

_Suspense_

She doesn't know what's happening, but she waits. And it takes him forever. She hates not knowing. Sometimes waiting is worse torture than any she's ever experienced before. But much later, he comes home. And he's smiling. She asks where he's been. He answers not in words, but in gesture. He gets down on one knee. She's tackling him before he can even get the words out. "Yes," she says.

_Family_

Their family has always been complicated. It's one of the many annoyances that come with being children of the gods. But suddenly, it's just _so much more_ complicated. Because she's home, and they're staring into the fire and snuggling on the couch, and suddenly she knows she has to say it. So she tells him, and for a moment his face is blank, and he's blinking harder than necessary. When he's clarified exactly what she means, his face brakes into his goofy, lopsided grin. He's happier than he's ever been before, and he's kissing her and telling her just that. And she's glad she's told him. Because even if he doesn't look like a father, and she doesn't look like a mother, they love each other. And that's enough.


End file.
